My Jacob
by kinders92
Summary: Sorry it can't be summarized. It's pretty good though and I'd really like comments on it. Please read!


Green. That's the only word that I could think of to describe Forks, Washington. Green trees; green grass; green vegetation that seemed to engulf any possibilities of ever seeing the sun. But that didn't bother me too much. I grew up in Humboldt County so a lack of sunshine wasn't something that bothered me.

I looked around at the green with my enhanced vision and marveled at the way even the dullest of objects had its own beautiful spectral array. I listened with my hearing- that grew more acute each day- to the cars that would occasionally pass on Forks' only highway. When I had put the ad up online, I didn't think that anyone would respond to it. I was desperate for answers and thought that my Internet ad was my just an irrational cry for help. But after a lengthy conversation with Carlisle Cullen, I was convinced otherwise. I'd been searching these paths for nearly forty-five minutes though, and I've yet to find the dirt road that leads to the Cullen's house. I hated asking for help. I hated asking for help more than I hated admitting I was wrong. But it's very cold in Forks, Washington, and I could tell that it would rain within the next hour, and I wasn't in the mood to test the limits of exposure to the cold and wet to my body.

I whipped out my cell phone in defeat and began dialing Carlisle's number. I prayed he would pick up as the phone began to ring. I only had a few dollars left on this phone before it's worthless.

"Hello," a beautiful voice sang on the other end.

"Hi is Carlisle around," I asked shakily.

"Oh, you must be Adalyn," replied the beautiful voice, "We're all very thrilled to meet you. I'm Alice Cullen. I'm assuming you're lost. Carlisle said that you would be able to find the house okay but I wasn't so sure. So I sent Emmett out in his Jeep just in case."

Carlisle had told me a bit about Alice and her abilities. She must've seen me deciding to call the house. I was debating what to say next when I heard the distant roar of a Jeep.

"Oh that must be him now," Alice sang. I'll be seeing you soon then, Adalyn. I can't wait to meet you!"

The line went dead. And I was left in the cold. Hoping that Emmett was nice, and it really was his Jeep I heard.

Carlisle told me his family was nice. And none of them have killed in a long, long time. But as I saw the one I assumed was Emmett pull up in front of me in his industrial Jeep, I wasn't so sure. He was one of the biggest men I had ever seen. Built like a bear, he looked like he could squeeze the life out of me with one friendly hug.

"Adalyn Rose," Emmett boomed.

I swallowed my fear, and looked right into Emmett's eyes. They were a deep gold- definitely not the menacing eyes of a killer. "Yuppers, that's me. Are you Emmett?"

"That I am," he replied with a thundering laugh, "Would you like a ride?"

"I would be forever grateful if you gave me a ride."

"Well climb on in, then."

"So how far off was I," I asked timidly.

Emmett reared his head back and let out his thunderous laugh again. "Bout five miles east and you would've had it."

"Darn!"

"I like you, kid. You got a great personality on you."

"Well I like you too, Emmett. I- Wow this is where you live?"

"Nah. Rose and I have our own place. But this is where you live now."

It was beautiful. A big, white mansion sitting in its perfect seclusion in the midst of the woods in Forks. Open; beautiful; pale. It seemed to match the perception that was quickly settling into my mind about the Cullen family. I hopped out of the Jeep and followed Emmett through the driveway to the front door. Inside it was open. It had a timeless feel to it. I saw a beautiful baby grand piano standing before me, but no people.

"Where is everyone?"

"Trying to give you some space but if you don't want it, I'll gladly show you around," sang the voice I recognized as Alice's.

She was beautiful. Tiny with spiky black hair, and she moved so gracefully that each step seemed to be its own special dance.

"Wow you are beautiful," she breathed, "You smell just… wow. But your heart beats… wow. I guess Carlisle wasn't kidding. You are very unique."

Beautiful? Me? No. She was beautiful. Unique? Me? No. I am odd. So odd that I had leave behind my… No. I couldn't think of that right now. They needed to see me as strong, not weak.

"It's nice to meet you Alice," I said politely.

"Would you like me to show you around? The others are just scattered everywhere…"

"That'd be great. Thanks, Alice."

She first took me to their kitchen, which, I assumed contained no food. And as I looked through the bright, open kitchen, I realized I was right. "Esme is actually at the store right now with Carlisle, buying you food," Alice replied as she took me through the other various rooms of the house. I passed by intricate bathrooms, bedrooms with no beds, Carlisle's study and its beautiful pictures, until she led me to a door across from her room.

"This was Rosalie's old bedroom. She left most of the furniture for you. When I saw you I figured the room would fit."

And she was right. The room was painted a rosy pink with a faint gold trim. There was a brass full-length mirror in one corner and a beautiful vanity next to it. Across the room was a brass dresser and a closet that I assumed would be huge. The bed was my favorite thing in the room. A big, brass canopy bed with a gold duvet and rosy pink blankets and pillows. "Wow," I breathed, "I love it."

Alice let a chime of a giggle and led me downstairs to the backyard. "Everyone else is out here," she explained. She led me down the stairs and out the back door.

Their backyard was beautiful, as was all of Forks' greenery. I saw a quaint picnic table where a girl that looked more familiar than she should to me was sitting with her mother. Farther off were Emmett and two other attractive looking Cullens.

"Hey guys," Alice called, "Why don't you come over here and introduce yourselves to Adalyn."

They all looked over at me and smiled as they head over toward Alice and me.

The first Cullen to introduce himself was probably the most gorgeous of them all. He had a sort of rustic colored hair and his eyes shone a brilliant topaz color. While I didn't know his name, I knew of him, and I wondered as he looked at me with eyes that were just a bit too inquisitive, if he knew how. "Hello," he called to me in an entrancing, smooth voice, "My name is Edward. That's my wife Bella over there and our daughter Renesmee is sitting next to her." He shook me hand formally, then pulled me closer and whispered softly into my ear in a voice moving so fast I knew we wouldn't be overheard, "I would love to hear about how it is you know about me, my wife, and my daughter. But I won't press it. Tell me in your own time or- if you haven't picked it up yet- through your thoughts."

I smiled warmly at him and allowed his to rejoin his family. There was one of the boys that seemed to keep his distance from me. He had intriguing dark, gold eyes and a sort of scared expression on his face. Alice leaned toward me with a start. "Oh, that's Jasper. He's newer to our lifestyle; he's probably just keeping on the safe side. I mean your scent is pretty enticing…"

He came out of the forest then. And the little girl Renesmee leaped into his arms. And as I look up with interest, I saw his height, his dark hair, his breezy smile, and I knew it was him. I couldn't be this close to my pain.

"_Jacob…"_ I breathed. And then I ran up to my new room.

"Jake it's probably not what you think," Bella insisted as she sat down next to me on the couch. But I still refused to believe it. I do believe that that Adalyn girl had Imprinted on me, and it freaked me out. I saw the look in her eyes plain as day. And she did have a hint of native to her…

"What other explanation could it be, Bells? You saw that look on her face same as me."

"But we know she's a vampire, not a werewolf," Edward insisted, "And you two couldn't hear the thoughts going through her head. She has stories to tell; I can tell by her thoughts. Why don't I talk to her? Maybe she'll open up to me…"

There was a faint knock on the door, but I didn't have the strength to open it. Just unpacking my stuff was taking its toll on me. Though there wasn't much I needed. Many of Rosalie's clothes fit me well, and Alice said that whatever she left, she left for me. There was even an iphone with a not that said, "Enjoy," with a smiley face on it. Still, I put my stuff in the places I found suitable around the beautiful room.

"Adalyn," a beautiful voice called to me, "It's Edward. May I come in?"

I wiped my damp face and grimaced from the shocking coolness of my face; it seems for a second I'd forgotten what I was turning in to.

"Come on in, Edward," I called through a foreign voice. The beauty that was coming up in it more and more often was still there, but so was the pain that had rushed upon me.

He entered looking like the very picture of perfection. Flawless skin, gorgeous eyes, seductive voice… And then I remembered that he could read my thoughts and I felt a slight blush take over my face.

Edward laughed lightly as he sat on my bed and said, "It's not an uncommon string of thoughts for me to pick up on, if you were wondering."

"It's just… wow," I managed to say to him while I sat at my vanity and began fixing myself, "I've always been able to appreciate beauty and I'll tell you honestly Edward- you are truly beautiful. Bella is too and so is Renesmee. And I can tell it is definitely going to be an experience living in a house full of beautiful people."

Edward smiled kindly, "Thanks, Adalyn. From what I've been told, it will be a wonderful ex. And I can tell it is definitely going to be an experience living in a house full of beautiful people."

Edward smiled kindly, "Thanks, Adalyn. From what I've been told, it will be a wonderful experience having you here as well."

We sat in silence for a while- taking in each other wondering who would be the first person to confront the elephant in the room. I stared intensely into his topaz eyes and sent the thought to him, _Why don't I explain it to you through thought. Try and pick up on the memories and feelings that go with this story while you're at it; it might help it you can do that._

He gave me a very understanding look. "I might be able to do that," he said.

I took a deep breath, and began. _I was born with a very… interesting birth mark,_ I let that sink in an when his eyes began to show me confusion, I pushed the hair away from my right shoulder and let him see my crescent moon that I knew was nestled on the crook of my neck and shoulder. _I noticed that Jacob has native blood in him; has he ever mentioned Fates to you before?_

"No Jacob never has…."

_Fates are people who are destined to be together. When I was born with this mark, it was a sign saying there is a boy around my age who has the mark of a sun in the exact same place. The person who was born with my sun is named Jacob Black, and your guys' Jacob looks so similar to my Jacob that I left behind it just… It hurt- to see that I had left my love behind._

Edward looked at me with confused, interested eyes. "I think I can start to understand it now," he murmured.

Tears had started to well up in my eyes at this point. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you more than that right now."


End file.
